marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Unity Division (Earth-616)
As the Avengers helped remove debris and looked for more survivors, they realized how the inclusion of Havok started to clear the name of mutantkind. Wolverine arrived to the scene and was asked by Captain America to join the team. After usurping Professor X's body, the returned Red Skull managed to procure telepathic powers for himself, with which he used to provoke citizens of New York into a mass assault against mutants and possible mutants. He also used his new power to force Scarlet Witch and Rogue to allow themselves to be attacked. With the help of the S-Man Honest John, he managed to even manipulate Thor. However, Red Skull's skills were still erratic and couldn't completely control Captain America and an attack against him was distracting enough to lose control on Rogue and the Scarlet Witch. After being overpowered by the rest Uncanny Avengers, Red Skull escaped with a promise to return. In the aftermath, both Rogue and Scarlet Witch joined the team, followed by Sunfire, Wasp and Wonder Man. Apocalypse Twins After being abducted by the Apocalypse Twins, the Scarlet Witch was convinced to help them save mutantkind from the imminent destruction of Earth at the hands of the Celestial Exitar, a death sentence that was secretly caused by the Twins themselves, by incriminating the Earth for a crime committed with the Asgardian axe Jarnbjorn, as it had been used to kill a Celestial. Secretly, along with Wonder Man, whom the Twins captured so he could power the Witch to cast the spell necessary to transport all of Earth's mutants into the Twin's ark, Wanda planned to double-cross the Apocalypse Twins and cast all the mutants to fight the twins. However, their plan would have failed and the Earth would have died, along with Scarlet Witch and Rogue, and the only remaining human would have been the Wasp. From that dire future, the consciousness of Wolverine, Thor, Wasp, Sunfire and Havok were transported to the present. Wanda and Simon were visited by the rest of the Unity Division, and informed about what would happen if they didn't act differently. By absorbing the powers of almost every Avenger and X-Men, Rogue prevented Exitar from literally stepping on Earth and destroying it, while Thor slayed the Celestial with the retrieved Jarnbjorn, which was in possession of the Twins. The Avengers also destroyed the Twin's Tachyon Dam, a device which prevented any physical time-travel. By doing this, they accidentally allowed Kang (who had helped the future remaining Avengers to travel to the present) to arrive, along with his Chrono Corps, and absorb Exitar's blood, gaining enormous power. As the Infinity Watch arrived to help the Avengers fight the Chronos Corps, Havok and Sunfire confront and ultimately defeat Kang, who was forced to flee along with his soldiers. In the aftermath, Rogue realized she had once again lost control over her powers, but also now had Wonder Man's consciousness in her mind, as well as his powers. AXIS As part of his plan to create mutant concentration camps in Genosha, the Red Skull's S-Men abducted Havok, Rogue and the Scarlet Witch. They managed to break free thanks to Rogue's new powers from Wonder Man, and rescued Magneto, whom they found captured after a failed attempt to kill the Red Skull. When they confronted the Red Skull and his S-Men, Magneto killed Shmidt's disciples and brutally murdered the villain. However, his actions unleashed the Red Onslaught. Magneto and the three members of the Unity Division tried to confront the Red Onslaught, and were helped by the arrival of the Avengers, both teams of X-Men, and allies of both teams. However, the Red Skull was prepared, and unleashed his Stark Sentinels. The Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom managed to cast a spell to invert the axis of Skull's brain, to make a fragment of Charles Xavier still present in it take control of the Skull's body and stop the Red Onslaught. The inversion spell was a success, and the Red Skull was knocked unconscious and reversed from his Red Onslaught form. Before he could wake up to reveal whether Charles Xavier was now in control or not, as the X-Men wanted, the Avengers decided to be cautious and take the Red Skull prisoner in the Stark Tower. This caused Havok to resign from the Unity Division and side with the now-unified two teams of X-Men and his brother, with whom he reconciled. Counter-Earth After a reinversion spell was cast in the wake of the inverted X-Men's attempt to destroy humanity with a gene bomb, and the inverted Avengers trying to kill them, the Avengers Unity Division was rebuilt, with the addition of Doctor Voodoo. Sabretooth and Vision joined the Unity Division, now under Rogue's leadership, and were transported to the High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth while searching for the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The members of the Unity Division were scattered across the planet: Captain America was trapped and assimilated by tree-like creatures, Vision found himself in a technological city where he met an android named Eve, Rogue was found and experimented on by the Master Scientist who expunged Wonder Man from her, Doctor Voodoo appeared in a destroyed city inhabited by the souls of those killed in the High Evolutionary's search for genetic perfection, and Sabretooth appeared in one of the Counter-Earth's main cities where he was quickly taken down by the New Men and later forced to obey the Evolutionary. Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch were abducted by the Low Evolutionary and brought to Lowtown, a refuge for a resistance against the High Evolutionary composed of his rejects. The twins agreed to help the Low Evolutionary take down the High Evolutionary, but they were found by the Luminous, one of the High Evolutionary's creations with a mastery over the twins' powers. Once they were on the High Evolutionary's clutches, the twins true origin was revealed to them: they had been genetically modified by the High Evolutionaries when they were children after being taken from their parents Django and Marya Maximoff. After escaping the Evolutionary's experiments, the twins found Rogue and joined the fight to defend Lowtown from the High Evolutionary. During the battle, Sabretooth broke free from the Evolutionary's control. Captain America also appeared on the scene after the tree-like creatures had been summoned to battle, but overcame his transformation and fought for Lowtown. Vision saved the Scarlet Witch from Luminous after having abandoned Eve and the High Evolutionary was heavily damaged after Doctor Voodoo attacked him with the souls of those he had exterminated. Quicksilver delivered the final beating to the High Evolutionary and forced him to flee through a portal along with Luminous. Once the dust settled, the Avengers Unity Division returned to Earth. All-New, All-Different The Unity Division was rebuilt with the goal of not only unifying humankind and mutantkind but Inhumans as well. Rogue remained to represent the mutants and resume her role as team leader. Inhuman ally Human Torch and new Inhuman Synapse joined to represent the Inhumans. Quicksilver and Jericho Drumm also remained with the team, but Quicksilver's sister Scarlet Witch, the Vision, and Sabretooth chose to not to rejoin. Spider-Man decided to join as well. Deadpool is invited to join by Steve Rogers who remained on the team after he helped save Rogue's life. When the Super-Adaptoid returned to Earth, it was encountered by the latest version of the Avengers Unity Division. It was able to copy the powers of the Human Torch before, on a whim, Deadpool touched it barehanded. The Super-Adaptoid copied Deadpool's powers, but it also copied Deadpool's cancer and became overrun by the disease, killing the android's organic properties, an action that resulted in Wade being scolded for his reckless abandonment and leading Spider-Man to leave the team. Although the team (especially Human Torch) took Spider-Man's loss hard, they grudgingly accepted Deadpool's presence, in part because his popularity was funding the team - the government had pulled their funding after realising that they'd do their job without money and Cap refused to allow corporate funding to potentially corrupt their mission - but also because Cap had personally vouched for him. Their foes quickly included the Inhuman known as The Shredded man (against whom the unsought aid of Cable was invaluable ); Ultron; and the Black Knight. They also hunted down the Squadron Supreme after the extra-dimensional heroes murdered Namor but the Squadron escaped justice to Weirdworld. Cap revealed that the Unity Squad's true objective though, was to retrieve the brain of Professor X from Red Skull, which persuaded Cable to become a proper member of the team. The Unity Squad, along with the regular Avengers, were both involved in the Pleasant Hill debacle. | Equipment = | Transportation = Deadsled, Quinjet | Weapons = Each members' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}